Things We Lost in the Fire
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Bits & pieces of himself scattered to the four winds, a burnt young man without name nor memory grasping for answers of the true nature of his injuries & his lost memories as the world around him becomes a forge. Life lies between rock & a hard place, no-one ever comes back the same, he figures that the truth will hurt, he wants the truth anyway, he won't settle for any less.


**Disclaimer:** To all the veterans, you know the drill, I, the author of this fanfic, don't own shit, and am broke as fuck, here's the disclaimer for the ENTIRE fic, thus I don't need to put it in every chapter for the rest of the fanfic.

**A/N:** Hello party peoples! This fic is part of a shared universe/series of fanfics that I'm writing, the universe/fanfic series is called 'Distorted Horizons' and can be found in a series listing also in Ao3 (to the uninitiated that is ' ') under my other penname 'Markala.' The universe itself is a multi-crossover but most of the fics thus far are not in the crossovers sections 'cause the fics up so far don't have fandom overlap. To my first 'Big Hero 6' fanfic! This fic is basically like most of the 'Distorted Horizons' fanfics, AU, because this movie made me cry, so read, enjoy and review to tell me what you think, ciao! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Bwwwshhhh-bwwwsh…_

"Soooo, hey guy I don't know…"

_Bwwwsh-bwshhh._

"The name's Amaya, but everyone calls me Amy-"

_Bwwshhh-bwshh._

"I like the colors red and white, and Ikimono Gakari- Oh! And Manafest and Halestorm their music's pretty good too. I also have two kids, well, one of them's mine, I just couldn't say no the other one's adorable face, I love them both to pieces."

_Bwwshhhh-bwshhh._

"You're totally lucky," hands run through snow white locks, "scattered second and first degree burns on like, seventy percent of your skin surface non-withstanding, you only had a couple third-degrees ya know? And with a little time and effort, you'll heal up with some pretty badass scars even."

_Bwwshh-bwshh._

"Anyways, enough about me," the female voice declares airily, "we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other from here on out."

_Bwwsh-bwshh._

"Anyhoo, you should stick around, 'cause Boss-Lady went through a lotta trouble to keep from biting the dust." Then the young woman puts down the magazine she'd been flipping through.

_Bwwwwshhh-bwssshhh._

"Now, she's scary, but she takes care a' us all and helps us and stuff. She's good to her employees."

_Bwwshh-bwshhh._

"So don't be scared when you meet her, 'cause she arranged for everything, even if she's got a stare that could turn a man to jello."

_Bwwshh-bwshh._

"Wake up soon 'lright? As much as I've loved haunting your dreams for the past two and a half weeks, I'd really like to meet ya." A chair slides noisily, dark eyes slide over the unconscious form on the bed, and the girl sighs, "I'm gonna go down the hall to get some food, don't get an infection in your skin grafts and die while I'm gone 'kay?"

_Bwwshh-bwiiishhh._

The girl laughs to herself, "'sides, if you do, Kuchisake-san'll have my hide as a cape."

_Bwiish-bwshhh._

The young lady leaves, and the door slams shut behind her.

_Bwsssh-bwshh…_

Minutes pass, and eyes flutter.

_Bwiish-bwshh._

More minutes pass and eventually the eyes flutter open, and blink at the harsh, flickering light.

_Bwshh-bwshhh._

The door swings open, and the eyes squint at the figure entering the room.

"_Whhhrr …"_

_Bwiishh-bwshh._

"Holy crap you're awake." The redhead declares.

"_Whrrrm… I?"_ A male voice gargles painfully around the ventilator.

"Well, first of all, young sir, you shouldn't talk with the ventilator still in," the young woman toys with the edge of her wool sweater.

Black eyes narrow in confusion.

"Oh! And you were in an accident, involving fire, and a building, that was on fire too." The girl babbles while rocking on her heels. "You got outta surgery a couple weeks ago, you got a bunch of burns and some skin grafts, and _ohayou gozaimasu _(1), I'm Amaya, nice to finally meet you."

"_Whhrrrrg-"_ the young man gurgles.

"What did I say about talking through your ventilator?" Amy reprimands, hands on her hips, "I'm gonna get the Doc and see if we can't do something 'bout that, I'll be right back, so don't move _ne_(2)?"

Some minutes later the young man was asleep again, and a grumbling Doctor remove the ventilator, the young man breathing on his own once more.

_Clack-clack-clack._

Amy's shoulders stiffen in attention and she spins round to see the room's newest visitor, her eyes widen and she bows at the waist quickly.

"Jorogumo-sama."

The visitor was a tall, austere, thirty-something Japanese woman with dark eyes and straight black hair held in a tight bun atop her head. Hers was a countenance of poise and composure, with her sharp business wear and sensible heels, and appropriate dusting of blush and eye shadow.

"Your compliments are never fail to flatter, at ease my dear." Straight, perfect teeth flash a congenial smile as well-manicured hands type away at a cellphone. "So I hear that our mystery man is awake."

Amy quietly recounts to herself all the events that had occurred within the past two weeks and beyond, and she remembered-

And nearly doubles over as searing hot pain shot through her skull, and she groans.

"Migraine again?" Jorogumo's silky voice questioned, everything was fuzzy and Amy's eyes watered.

"Yeah." Amy clutches at her head spasmodically as the pain increased almost six-fold and she grit her teeth.

"You know that-"

The girl couldn't even hear herself think! Something familiar, remembering something-

"Everything- Gah!" Amy sat down hard on the floor, shaking as the pain seemed to only sharpen, and her skull felt like it was splitting as she grits out her words, "gets. Worse. Before. It. Gets. Bett-"

And suddenly, just like that, the pain was gone, _poof_. Amy felt better, shaky, but not in pain, which was good, she couldn't really remember what she'd been thinking about… Oh well, it probably wasn't important anyway she decides.

"Take some pills and sleep like a normal human being for once." Jorogumo's silky voice takes on a more authoritative-yet-motherly tone.

"Nice to know you still care about us little people Jorogumo-sama." Amy commented, pulling herself shakily from the floor and into a chair, "but yeah, Kuchisake-san did a good job."

"Don't let her hear that," the woman spoke with a small chuckle, "anything less than excellence is likely to die in her bay."

"Well, I'm not dead yet, last time I checked anyways," Amy rubs the back of her head, "anyhoo, yeah, the guy was awake a few minutes ago."

"Good news then." Jorogumo seats herself primly in a nearby chair.

"He fell back asleep though."

"He's healing," the suited woman assured the girl with a nod, "but when he does get out of the bed and out and about, he'll be your responsibility."

"But what about-"

"I'm taking you off your previous assignment and the triplets will handle it." The woman then allowed an amused chuckle to escape at the quite, consternated look on the young girl's face. "No need to look so put out, it doesn't suit you."

"Is it 'cause of the migraine?" Amy asks as her face flushed with embarrassment, "I promise it won't impede my work-"

"Of course it won't," the elder woman amended, "but you've been taking more and more assignments as of late, and quite frankly, Kuchisake-san is tired of seeing you in her bay."

Amy sighs in defeat, then a look of curiosity steals over her face, "what's so important 'bout this guy anyway?"

"I am wont to nice things from time to time," Jorogumo spoke, dark eyes flickering to the sleeping form on the hospital bed, "and who knows? He may find a place with us should he have no place to go."

"What can he do?" Amy questions curiously.

"That remains to be seen." A cellphone vibrates, and then she stands, "keep me and the good Doctor posted on his status, and alert me once he can stay awake."

"Gotcha Boss-La- I-I mean," Amy stumbles, "Jorogumo-sama."

"Good." The woman called Jorogumo answered with a hint of amusement. "And Amaya-san, go home early tonight, I'm sure you son will be happy to see you early."

"And Kuro." Amy added with a serious expression, curiously Jorogumo-sama never referred to Kuro directly.

"And Kuro," Jorogumo added with a smile that didn't quite re-

Amy watches as the woman left, with her head and her ears ringing as the clicking of the black heels grew fainter and fainter until there was nothing but silence left as Amy sat down and munched her sandwich with a renewed gusto.

OOOOO

'_Where-?'_

Eyes flutter.

'_Where am…' _A young man thought groggily. _'Where's H-'_

'_It's okay, everything's alright now, forget about it'_

The world was bright, too bright, like fire- Fire… Fire?

'_There is no fire, not here.'_

"Konbanwa chiisana enjinia(3)." Silky voice soothes, but he can't focus, and everything was hazy, like his head was stuffed full of cotton. He just woke up, but he's, tired, very…

'_Sleep.'_

So.

'_Rest now.'_

Tired.

'_Everything's going to be alright.'_

He slept.

OOOOO

Two mornings later a young Japanese-American man's eyes flutter open to gaze at a white-haired girl he could have sworn looked familiar.

"Good morning!"

He blinks and takes in the visage of the person before him.

She stood at an average height, about five foot seven, with glittering black eyes and snow white hair and distinctly Japanese facial features though the young man wasn't sure how he could tell that exactly. She was long-limbed and moved gracefully across the room toward him, her well-worn jeans, a plain red t-shirt and a pair of beat up converse imitations.

"H- Hu-Hello?"

"Hey you're finally awake," the woman flashed him a wild grin, and he notices her larger than average canines as she held out a hand, "I'm gonna be totally honest with you, you were pretty burnt when you got here, and probably will have some scarring or something when the bandages come off, but from what I've seen, you'll pro'lly still be pretty sexy afterward if not sexier, oh and the name's Amaya, but everyone calls me Amy, what's yours?"

He shook her hand almost dazedly while trying to digest the situation, "Nice to meet you too, I'm-"

He pauses, and his brain stuttered to a stop.

"I'm-"

It was on the tip of his tongue, why couldn't he-

"You're?" Amy tried unhelpfully.

The young man sighed, he knew he was Japanese-American, he was nineteen years old, his birthday was, was… Okay, he liked eating, um….? His name was-

'_Cripes.'_ He thought, his mind was drawing a complete blank here.

"I don't know."

He couldn't remember.

Apart from the aforementioned two things he knew about himself, he couldn't remember _anything_.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (courtesy of Google Translate/Google, if anyone who actually speaks the language has a better translation to donate feel free):**

(1) Ne? = (Japanese) Right?

(2) ohayou gozaimasu = (Japanese, formal) Good morning

(3) Konbanwa chiisana enjinia. = (Japanese, [Thanks for correction goes to 'mayibetriumphant' from Ao3]) Good evening little engineer.

OOOOO

**A/N:** Okay, okay, this fic is part of the 'Distorted Horizons' fanfic universe, which is technically a multi-crossover but there won't be any fandom overlap (in-fic crossovering) until I say so, and probably for other future fics in the series. Oh, and there is a secret crossover in this fic, try to guess before the big reveal (in PM form please, I'd rather readers either keep guessing or roar in frustration after the reveal for not seeing the obvious). My updating is sporadic, but I am working on it okay everybody? So tell me what you guys think with reviews, and 'til next time ya'll!


End file.
